Keeping it professional
by archivedfics2013
Summary: On an undercover case in a club, Kensi experiences a few ... less than professional encounters. Which lead to less than professional thoughts. Which lead to less than professional actions ... Kensi/Callen. T for occasional swearing and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Though this is my first NCIS:LA fanfic (my parody doesn't count), I have written plenty of NCIS ones (wether or not they've all been posted is a different matter). However, please don't kill me if I get some facts wrong: Though I have watched NCIS:LA since it aired in Australia, I have only just decided that I actually **_**like**_** it (you might catch that vibe from my parody…)**

**This is going to start as a one shot, but it may evolve into a multi-chap, depending on my mood (:**

**Oh, and this is Callen/Kensi. I think (but don't quote me on this) that Kensi/Nate seems to be more popular, but I prefer Kensi/G. I just think they fit better. And he's hotter (in my opinion). (:**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, don't own, blah blah ….**

… … …

The large, crowded club was far to loud, Kensi thought. She was having trouble overhearing any conversation anywhere let alone picking out the specific one. They were investigating a major drug ring that was headed in LA, that was apparently smuggling PCP and Cocaine to marines over in Iraq and Afghanistan. They had traced it all back to one man: Gary Reynolds, a forty three year old man that was born into the wealthy family oil business, and had lived with money his whole life.

As a result, they had were sitting in one of LA's most wealthy and A-list clubs. She and Callen were sitting as close as they could to Reynolds and his 'friend' he was having a low argument with, under the pretence of Callen trying to make a move on her.

"I can't hear what they're saying, and I'm having trouble reading their lips when they're mumbling," she murmured in Callen's ear as he leaned forward, his hands running down the side of her body and hers around his neck. "But I think Reynolds just said something about Afghanistan, and the lack of funds or something…"

"Well, that fits with what we've heard," he said softly into the side of her neck, his lips brushing her neck. Kensi suppressed a shiver that ran down her spine. She was going to have trouble concentrating on Reynolds' conversation if he kept doing that … She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. She was a professional. She was going to act like a … Mm, that felt … professional … She thought as he kissed behind her ear, and his hands moved slightly under the hem of her tight, really, really, short white dress.

"What now?" he murmured to her, forcing her to focus.

"Insufficient something … something to do with money … more money … last month … trust …"

Callen ran his fingers through her loose, wavy hair.

"Oh crap, he's looking over at us," she said. Callen moved closer to her, and she got caught up in his eyes.

"Does he look suspicious?" he asked, his nose practically touching hers. She sneaked a glance over his shoulder and the pretence of throwing her head back as Callen trailed his fingers down her back and kissed her neck. She noticed he licked his lips slightly as she gave him a better view down her already low dress.

"Oh yeah," she murmured. "Really suspicious."

"I guess we'll have to do a better job at convincing him," Callen whispered, and drifted his lips across to hers.

The moment his lips touched hers, thoughts of professionalism and focus flew out of her mind. As soon as he kissed her, suddenly they were both immersed in the kiss. She had no idea who had deepened it, or when, and to be honest, she couldn't care less. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him, and she responded enthusiastically, their tongues battling for dominance. Before long, both of them were breathing heavily, and they broke away momentarily.

God, he made her feel good, she thought as they both took a moment to catch her breath, neither looking quite at each other. She covered up the awkwardness by sneaking a glance over his shoulder.

"Do you think they bought it?" she whispered.

"I did," Callen whispered back. She unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile, biting her lip. Suddenly, her smile became fixed, but she kept acting the way she had been all night.

"Shit," she hissed through her teeth to Callen. "We've got company." Callen didn't break the act, pulling her closer into him again. Kensi automatically made sure she knew exactly where her gun was: near the top of her left leather boot. Her microphone was in her earrings, she just had to fiddle with them to turn it on. Eric was monitoring the club's security cameras: she noted with embarrassment that he and Hettie had probably been watching her and Callen making out before. And Sam wasn't far away, watching from the bar on the other side of the room.

She and Callen kept playing around (she was rather enjoying it … in a very _professional_ way …) until Reynolds and his 'friend' tapped on Callen's back. He turned around, eyebrows raised. Kensi shot them a look.

"If you didn't notice, we were a little _busy_," she said bitchily, fiddling with her earring and turning the microphone on. Neither man looked very impressed

"Sorry," the man said, not sounding very sorry. "I was just discussing rather _private_ matters with my friend here, and I thought that you seemed to be a little too interested."

Kensi rolled her eyes theatrically. "I was looking at those two behind you," she said annoyed, gesturing to a man and a younger woman dancing very close together. "That's my little sister there, and I'm trying to make sure she doesn't end up with someone _so _not worth it … if you know what I mean." She leaned forward from Callen's lap. "She doesn't have great taste." She looked at the other man suggestively. "Mister …?"

"Carl Johnson," he said, holding out his hand. "Carl."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. She really hated this part. "Sarina," she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelids as he kissed her hand. God, what was her issue? _Sarina?_ Callen had really messed with her head … she wasn't sure she didn't like it though.

"_Excuse_ me," Callen said jealously, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist possessively.

"Carl, we have things to discuss," Reynolds said, gesturing for them to go somewhere more private. Callen glared at Kensi.

"Baby, what was that all about?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You'r so possessive," she argued. "I was just having a bit of fun!" She looked around to be sure that they were out of earshot, and fiddled with her earpiece.

"You get that Sam?" she murmured.

"Yep, I'm on it Kensi," he said, and she knew he was tailing Reynolds and Johnson.

"Eric?"

"I'm running Carl Johnson as we speak."

"Good." She switched the microphone back off, turning back to Callen where she was still sitting on his lap. His hands were still around her waist. "I hate all the flirting with strangers," she complained, making sure to add in the 'strangers', to make sure that he knew she was not at all adverse to flirting with _him_ … damn it. She was trying to keep it professional. When had he ever had this affect on her before? Sure there had been times she thought she felt something towards him that she had brushed off, but … god, she loved the feeling he gave her.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, we should stay here for a while in case Sam needs us, so it's back to acting for a while."

Kensi tried to hide her smile as Callen pushed his lips roughly back to hers.

… … …

Back at NCIS (and dressed in more appropriate clothing), they all sat in the bull pen. Sam had gotten enough suspicious conversation on tape to arrest both of the men. After a brief fight in which she suspected Callen had gotten a good look down her dress, both men were taken into NCIS custody. Reynolds hadn't given anything away, but 'Carl' hadn't lasted more than two minutes against Sam and Callen. He had admitted to everything, his involvement, Reynolds involvement, and he had handed over the documents to them that showed all the details of the drug ring.

With the case wrapped up, Kensi leaned back in her chair, looking around to try and find something to distract her from less professional thoughts of a certain member of her team. Looking at her watch, she realised it was late enough to leave with excuse of 'long day, tired, finish paperwork in the morning'.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head off now alright?" she said, picking up her bags and jacket.

"See ya Kensi," Nate said, smiling.

"Bye _Serena,_" Sam teased. She gritted her teeth.

"It was the first thing that sounded classy that popped into my head, okay?"

Sam laughed. "See you."

She hoisted her bag better over her shoulder, gave everyone a parting glare, and left to her car, trying to escape the thoughts of one particular co-worker who was nowhere to be seen. Thoughts that were just going to follow her anyway.

… … …

Sitting at her couch eating leftover Chinese and trying not to think, she heard the knock on her door. She put down her food, looked herself over quickly to make sure she didn't have food all over her clothes or something, then went to answer it.

"Callen?" she said when she saw who it was, slightly nervously. He was really making it hard for her to not think about him.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," she replied, stepping aside from the door to let him through. "Why are you here?"

Instead of replying, he placed his hands on her hips and drew her body against his, and kissed her mouth passionately.

She responded without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. The continued, standing in the open door for a few minutes, until they broke off for air, and she shut the door behind them.

"I probably shouldn't have come," he said, showing no intention of leaving any time in the near future, kissing along her collarbone.

"I don't see any reason for you to leave," she said, breathing heavily.

"Mm …"

He continued exploring her body with his hands and lips, and she moaned.

"Bedroom!" she gasped as his hands began moving underneath her singlet.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved into her bedroom, him kicking the door shut behind them.

They crashed down onto the soft bed and brought their lips back together again, and he pulled her top over her head, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

His hands were now working on her bra, as she got his shirt all the way off of him. Oh god, the _feeling_ he gave her … it was incredible.

They continued on into the night, and she lost herself in his bright blue eyes and the feel of his body moving against hers, inside of hers …

… … …

**Keeping it T-rated here people!**

**I have been feeling like a complete bitch lately (it's complicated, but I think I inadvertently broke someone's heart), so this has made me feel a bit better … I hope you liked it (:**

**Gold stars for everyone who can pick out the bits of both NCIS and Gossip Girl I stole in there!**

**So, should I continue? I think I probably will …**

**Xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! People are reading this! And they're **_**liking it**_**! Wow. Thankyou so much to everyone who favourited, alerted or reviewed. I love hearing the feedback that everyone gives, and the lovely things they say, it really does make me so much happier, particularly recently, because some stuff has been going downhill with life at the moment. But anyway, thankyou everyone, you brighten my day up no matter what you say.**

**Disclaimer: Wagging school with friends to go see Eclipse, then taking photos at the playground at McDonalds is epic!**

… … …

The next morning when Kensi woke up, she could feel him breathing under her. It seemed she had fallen asleep completely naked, lying across his chest. For a while she was content to just lie there, listening to him breathing in and out evenly. She knew he was awake, but she didn't move. She was too wrapped up in the feeling.

Until she began to wake properly. And she remembered who she was. And who she was laying on top of. And why she shouldn't be. She didn't move. They both continued to lie in silence. Kensi didn't want to move. She knew that as soon as one of them did, they would have to talk about matters she would prefer to not talk about. She thought she would be perfectly satisfied to lie there forever, resting in the electric feeling of his skin against hers.

However, she was the first to move. She rolled over and slipped out of the bed quietly, standing up to hunt around the room for her clothes. She could feel Callen watching her.

When she was dressed in a loose t-shirt and ankle length leggings, she turned back to face him. He sat up.

"That shouldn't have happened," he finally said, voicing what she hadn't wanted to say out loud.

"I know," she replied, vowing to herself that he would not see how much this would tear her up.

"I'm not sorry though."

"You'r not?" she asked, confused.

"Are you?" he asked her.

"No. But I know that know we'll have to go back to NCIS pretending that it didn't."

"Yeah."

He got out and got dressed back into his t-shirt and jeans that were lying discarded on the floor. They walked out into the kitchen, where Kensi began frying bacon. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Kensi knew she shouldn't, but she felt … almost sad. Aside from anything else, the sex had been great.

"So what now?" she asked, not looking up from the pan. He sighed.

"Well, we've both got our own rules about dating, right?"

Yes, they did. They basically lived by those rules: No more than one date, and never date a cop. She couldn't see either of them going back on those rules now.

"I know." She served all of the bacon onto one plate and handed him a fork, indicating for him to help himself. "I don't think either of us are ready to go back on those rules now."

"Yeah," Callen agreed. "So … we just pretend it didn't happen."

Kensi bit her lip. That wasn't what she wanted, but she already knew that there wasn't any other choice. They couldn't risk their jobs for one night that definitely shouldn't have happened, and out in the field it would just be a distraction, disenabling them from doing their jobs properly.

"Just agree to go back to how it was before," she said through a piece of bacon. She hesitated for a moment. "Why did you come last night?"

He sighed, obviously hoping she wouldn't bring that up.

"I wasn't really thinking. I left NCIS to go back to my apartment, when I ended up at your place instead. I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind."

"Me either," she confessed, not looking at him. He looked at her for a moment, then stood up, turning to leave. She stayed sitting at the table, putting her feet up and relaxing, thinking. He turned back.

"Kensi?"

"Yeah?"

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" he said, sounding more like himself than he had all morning. She laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

Good didn't really describe it accurately. Pretty fucking damn awesome was closer.

… … …

_Two weeks later_

Kensi was frustrated. Frustrated because she hadn't had another date since that night with Callen. Frustrated because she hadn't even tried. The one time she had dragged herself out of the house, she found herself rejecting the advances of any of the men that approached her, including (she cursed herself silently) one man who was undeniably the hottest guy in the club. She was flattered, but she wasn't in the mood for dancing. She sat at the bar almost all night. She was completely and utterly smashed by 3 AM, and was astonished she didn't crash the driving home because she didn't want to be late for work the next morning because she had to find her car. She would rather die in a car accident, so drunk she couldn't feel a thing, than endure the wrath of Hettie.

At work, her relationship with Callen had remained, in all essentials, normal. Things were slightly more awkward between them than usual, and they both deliberately avoided the subject of sex or anything even slightly related. Only Sam noticed, and after approaching both Kensi and G about it and receiving no results, he dropped the subject.

"Hey, who's up for a movie night tonight?" Eric called out from his office, and began making his way down the stairs. Everyone rolled their eyes. Movie nights had been something they had been doing for a few months now (they being Eric, Nate, G, Sam, and Kensi). They had been Eric's idea, so everyone naturally pretended to be bored by them, but secretly everyone enjoyed catching up with their friends outside of work, and movie nights were more practical for weeknights than going to a bar. Nate didn't have a great tolerance for alcohol, and Hettie didn't like it when he turned up for work either massively hung over, or still drunk.

"Sounds fine," Nate said, looking up from his comic book.

"Yeah," Callen agreed. "After last months incident with Kensi's pink dress, I think we should keep Nate away from the cruisers." Everyone laughed. Kensi distinctly remembered the night she had let everyone crash on her lounge room floor (she got the couch), and they had woken up to Nate prancing around wearing one of Kensi's dresses and singing Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. Eric had video footage (they found out he slept with his phone) to prove it.

"So is everyone up for it?" Eric asked. They all nodded.

"Where?" Nate asked.

"Kensi's" Sam voted. "Her TV is the biggest." Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

This could very potentially end up start up many more less than professional thoughts that she had been running from the past two weeks. And no, she _didn't _want anything to happen between her and Callen, not at all. _Keeping telling yourself that Hun,_ a little scorning voice piped up in the back of her head. She ignored it.

… … …

"_Baby loves to dance in the dark, coz when he's looking she falls apart,_" Kensi sang as she danced around the room to her stereo, in a good mood for no particular reason.

"Nice," a voice came from behind her. She spun around, her hand automatically going to her gun.

"Callen?" Well, that was nothing short of embarrassing.

"I never would have pegged you one for Lady Gaga Kenz."

She rolled her eyes, turning the radio down. "How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked," he said with a grin. She sighed.

"Is it 8:00 already?" she asked, surprised by how late it had gotten without her knowing. He nodded, as someone knocked on the door. She threw him one last glance as he sat himself on her couch, and went to answer it.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Kensi," he said with a smile as she let him inside the house. He passed her a large bag of chips as he did.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the bag.

"You can't have a movie night without snacks!" Nate protested as he helped himself for a drink from her fridge.

"Hey, none of the beer!" she shouted as Sam and Eric came parading through the door, loaded with marshmallows, marshmallow roasters, coke (of the legal kind), jelly lollies, more chips, and at least twenty movies. Nate, Kensi and Callen turned and stared at them as they unloaded everything onto Kensi's kitchen bench.

"Uh, guys, did I miss something?" Kensi asked, walking over to inspect their haul. "I was told we were having a movie night, not hosting a kid's birthday party."

"Hey, you can't have a movie night without snacks, and everyone knows you never have any food," Eric protested.

"Yeah, but _jelly snakes_?" asked sceptically. Eric pointed his fingers (and the blame) at Sam. Everyone turned to him with mocking expressions.

"Sam …" Callen began. "I had no idea …"

Sam held up his hands in defence. "They taste good!" he protested. They let it drop, but everyone knew this would not be forgotten.

"What about the marshmallows and the roasters?" Kensi asked, holding up a skewer-like object with a wooden handle. "If you guys are thinking about lighting my house on fire and toasting marshmallows as everything I own burns to ashes, you are sadly mistaken."

"Calm down Kensi," Sam assured her. "We'll only be using cigarette lighters, no one is setting anything on fire besides marshmallows."

Kensi rolled her eyes, scooped up everything, and dumped it all on her lounge room floor, wishing she had thought to get insurance on … pretty much everything in her house. Knowing them, nothing would be safe. At least there was no alcohol involved this time.

After a long, heated argument, they had chosen a movie. Nate had been all for 'Death at a Funeral', Eric (to everyone's amusement) had wanted to see 'Toy Story', Sam had wanted 'I am Legend', Callen had said he didn't watch movies and didn't care as long as it wasn't a romantic comedy because they made him feel sick, and Kensi had voted 'Saw'. Twenty minutes later, they had decided on 'Twilight'.

"Please tell me this is not happening," Kensi groaned, lying spread face up on her lounge room floor, speaking to the ceiling. "Twilight. Seriously? What is going on in your heads?" she asked, groaning. She didn't think she could sit through that without killing someone or herself. She would go crazy. Had they all morphed into teenage girls overnight?

Only one person shared her displeasure.

"Sorry guys, but I'm with Kensi on this," Callen said. "Twilight? You have got to be kidding me."

Three hours, two packets of chips, one packet of jelly snakes, many marshmallows, and one scorch mark on Kensi's rug later, her ordeal was over. She couldn't believe they had made her sit through that.

"Right," she ordered at 12:30. "Everyone, clear off, I'm tired, and that was the worst experience of my entire life."

After many protests, fifteen minutes later everyone besides Callen was gone. She sighed inwardly. This was going to get … interesting. And she didn't want it to. She didn't. Didn't. Didn't …

"Well, that was a strange and terrifying experience," Callen joked.

"I'm definitely having nightmares tonight," she agreed. All of a sudden, the air silence between them seemed thicker, and more awkward. She busied herself with cleaning up the mess that the people she was sometimes embarrassed to call her friends and colleagues had left behind. For a few moments, she wondered why he didn't just leave. Which led her to wonder why she didn't want him to leave. Which led her to realise she knew the exact answer to that question, and she was going to try (and most likely fail) to not dwell on it.

"You know, you're actually a pretty good singer," Callen said. She laughed, not looking at him.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. You're actually really good. Even if you were singing to Lady Gaga."

She almost blushed, embarrassed, when she realised something.

"How did you know it was Lady Gaga?" she asked suspiciously.

"Okay, I know that I might not try my best to stay on top of pop culture, but even I know Lady Gaga."

She grinned. "But not that song. She hasn't released that song yet, besides on her album. I only know it because I downloaded it onto my iPod." Her face broke out into a massive, smug grin. "You must have her album as well!" she said triumphantly, laughing at the annoyed expression on his face.

"Don't go there Kensi …" he said warningly, moving closer to her. She didn't care. He drove her crazy every day, just by being in the same room as her. If she could vent any of that out on to him, she was going to.

"What's your favourite song?" she asked. "Alejandro? Or is it Poker Face? You should be able to relate to that one, with all the undercover stuff you've done." She giggled. He moved closer to her. She was finding it incredibly distracting, him standing so close. It was making it harder to continue her teasing. But she pushed on. "I can just imagine you dancing to Bad Ro-"

She was cut off when his lips collided with hers.

The relief of his lips moving angrily against hers was pure ecstasy. She melted into him easily, as he tugged the two of them back towards her bedroom. His hands were undoing her belt buckle, and when his hands brushed across her abdomen shivers ran up her spine. As he pulled her jeans off, she reached over his back and tugged his t-shirt over his head. She knew she shouldn't be dong this, she knew why, but she lacked any incentive to stop this now.

His tongue licked up her thigh, and she moaned hungrily, tangling her fingers in his short hair, as once again they lost themselves in each other.

… … …

**I am so not ready to write a smut scene that gets any dirtier than that!**

**I think that the characters seem a little out of character in this, but I think most of it would be possible. Like Sam's wiggling ears.**

**I don't own Twilight, Death at a Funeral, I Am Legend, Toy Story, or Saw. Nor do I own any of Lady Gaga's music. And the line **"_Baby loves to dance in the dark, coz when he's looking she falls apart,_" **is from Lady Gaga's song 'Dance in the Dark'.**

**Disclaimer: Kensi and Callen made a cute drunk couple in the most recent episode aired in Australia! I don't NCIS:LA.**

**Reviews to keep me happy? Like I said, life is making me cry at the moment, and reviews put smiles on my face. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know how I mentioned last chapter my friends and I cut school to go see Eclipse? Well, this girl (slut) at my school decided to go tell on us. Why? Because she is a bitch who likes screwing peoples lives up. We don't like her, but we haven't done anything to her, we just avoid her, so why would she go tell? Her best friend wags all the time. Anyway, my parents know now, and although I thought I would be locked in my room all holidays, I only have to give up facebook or something for the holidays, which is a lot better.**

**Once again, thank you so much to all my amazing reviewers! I love you all in an extremely non-stalker way, and everything you say never fails to put a smile on my face. I was so glad to hear what you all thought of the last chapter, so thankyou all so much!**

**Disclaimer: On an entirely different matter, my crappy complicated life just got even more crappy and complicated. If things don't take a turn for the better soon … ah, whatever. Screw it all (: I dont own a thing.**

**By the way, I cant remember much about Sam's background, so I jut made a bit up. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm fairly sure I am.**

… … …

When Kensi woke up, that morning was different from the last time.

Different because the moment her eyes opened, she knew exactly who she was, and who she was with, and why she shouldn't be. The thoughts didn't take time to come into realisation, they were there the moment she regained consciousness. Different because last time, there had been no overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

And as much as she hated to, she sat up straight away. Callen was watching her cautiously.

"We keep making the same mistakes, don't we?" she joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He smiled and shrugged.

"If you call them mistakes," he said. She tilted her head.

"What do you call them?"

"Very pleasurable experiences."

"But mistakes all the same. We both know why we shouldn't keep doing this."

He sighed. "The rules." The way he said it made her think of ancient laws that had to be upheld at all costs.

She got up and pulled on a singlet and jeans, as she heard him do they same thing.

"Look, we talked about this last time," she said, feeling like she was sixteen again and trying to talk her way out of a detention at school. "Why don't we just cut 'the talk', we both know what needs to be said. Let's just forget about it. We both know were not gonna break our dating rules. And as much as the sex is totally amazing, let's just go back to work, and try and make sure it doesn't," she spoke as she walked through the house, not often meeting his eyes. Usually, she would be the one to take it head on and just say what had to be said, but he was different. Telling herself it was because they worked together was a good cover.

"Okay," he said. "Sounds fair enough." It wasn't what she wanted to hear, if she was being honest, but it was good enough.

This time he headed home straight away, and she was left sitting in the middle of her hall, thinking about stupid rules and that worrying about professionalism now was pointless. That passed long ago.

When, five minutes later, he interrupted her thoughts by walking back in her open door.

She stared at him, not getting up from her seat on the floor.

"Um. What are you doing?" she asked as he walked in.

He grinned. "I thought of a way to get around the rules, so that we get to keep seeing each other, well, in a purely _physical_ way." She raised her eyebrows.

"The 'rules' pretty clear on dating Callen," she told him. He didn't change his expression.

"Exactly."

"I don't follow." Did she even want to? Yes, she did. Her feelings were … completely non existent … they _were_ …

_You are such an idiot_, the scorning little voice in her head told her truthfully. She ignored it again. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"The rules only cover dating," he said. She tilted her head. She couldn't be bothered getting up. The view of him was particularly nice from this angle.

"And?"

"And we don't have to date. We can keep it to just sex."

She tilted her head to opposite way. "I think that having sex together on a regular basis counts as dating."

He shrugged. "Dating usually indicates some sort of commitment, or relationship besides sex. What if, for us, it didn't?"

"Like a friends with benefits thing?" Interested, she stood up. He was still taller than her.

"Exactly. We can do whatever we want with whoever we want, we just always end up back with each other at the end of the night."

She raised her eyebrows, pretending that the offer was only mildly interesting. The show was not only for his benefit, but her own.

"And why on earth would I agree to that?"

He grinned. "Because sex with me is better."

And there was no way she could argue with that. The feeling he gave her when they were together was indescribable.

She allowed herself a grin. "Okay."

"You'll agree?"

"Yeah," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "But I still want to know how you knew that Lady Gaga so-"

He silenced her lips with a passionate kiss that left her wanting more. Her arms around his neck, he kissed down her neck.

"I'm glad you agreed," he murmured, his lips brushing her skin and driving her wild, as he broke off and walked out the open door.

She sat back down on the floor, breathing heavily.

… … …

"Who wants to do a movie night tonight?" Eric asked them all, interrupting conversations as he walked into the bull pen.

"Eric, it's a Saturday. No one watches movies on Saturday nights, unless they're twelve years old." Callen told him. Everyone in the bullpen nodded in agreement.

"Though, after last week's _Twilight_ incident, I would be prepared to believe most of the people in this room have the maturity of twelve year olds," Kensi said.

"Hey!" Callen protested. "I didn't want to watch it any more than you did!"

"You get to be your real age, but they-" Kensi gestured to her co-workers - "probably aren't even of legal drinking age yet," she told them with a grinned. Nate, Eric and Sam all rolled their eyes comically at the same time.

"Callen made a good point," Sam said, ignoring Kensi's jibe. "Eric, I think everyone would rather go out to a bar than watch a movie," he said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go out to a bar then," he said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Nate said nonchalantly. Everyone turned their heads to him.

"Oh no!" Kensi protested. "No way. You stretched that dress so bad I had to throw it out!" she told him. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think that's getting a bit old?" he sighed, looking around the room with pleading eyes, searching for a pair of sympathetic ones looking back. Instead, he received grins and shaking heads.

"Sorry man," Eric said. "It's on YouTube for life." Nate looked at him, horrified.

"You put it on You Tube?" he asked, and promptly ran out of the room, probably to try and get rid of it, Kensi thought.

"Anyway, we should all go out for drinks tonight," she said, thinking about her and Callen's 'deal'. Like she hadn't been thinking about it all week …

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Callen agreed. She caught his eye for a moment, and looked away quickly. Sam and Eric appeared not to notice the slight blush on her cheeks, but she knew by the satisfied grin on Callen's face that he had …

"What about you two?" she asked Sam and Eric.

"I'm in," Eric agreed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sam said. "Should we include Nate?"

Everyone paused for a moment, listening the sounds of agony and frustration coming from Nate's office.

"I suppose we should …" Callen said.

"He is not crashing at my place again though!" Kensi said. Sam grinned evilly.

"I'll take him," he said.

"Deal," everyone said in unison, and went back to their work with grins on their face, no one guessing that Nate's low alcohol tolerance was not the only reason Kensi didn't want him at her house tonight. Well, no guessed …

Besides Callen.

… … …

"So Kenz, which bar is the best?" Sam asked from the front seat. She was stuck in the back between G and Eric, and Callen's hand slowly moving under her thigh was proving very distracting, to say the least.

"Why do you assume I'd know?" she asked.

"Kensi, you date a new guy every week," Eric pointed out. "If anyone should know all the bars in the city, it'd be you. You can't have picked them all up from the same place." Kensi sent him a glare she knew he couldn't see. However, he had a point. If anyone would know a good place to wind down after a long week, it would be her.

"Keep heading this way, and turn right a few blocks up. We'll pass right by it."

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in a booth in the corner of a small, dark but friendly club, well, that was the vibe it gave off.

"I said bar, not club," Sam said. Kensi shrugged.

"So? You'r just expected to dance at a club, at a bar you just get drunk. Not really much difference"

"Who said I wanted to dance?"

Kensi laughed. "Sam, go sit over at the bar with a drink for a few minutes, alone. I can guarantee you a least one girl will ask you to dance. If your at a club, you can just dance. You have to have conversation at a bar if you want to pick someone up."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked sceptically.

"Hey, would that work for me?" Eric asked eagerly. Everyone at the table looked him up and down. Everyone else was wearing nice clothing; he had neglected to change out of his khaki shorts, flip-flops and green t-shirt. He grinned at them in a way Kensi supposed was supposed to be charmingly.

"No," Sam, Nate, Kensi and G all said in unison. Eric looked hurt, but rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though Kensi?" Sam asked in the same sceptical voice. She looked at him condescendingly, hiding a smile.

"Watch and learn Sam," she said, standing up swiftly from her seat beside Callen, and walked up to the bar casually. She could feel their gaze on her as she walked off. She was wearing tight, gray jeans, high black heels with hoop earrings and a ring to match, and her hair was straightened and pulled back into a high ponytail, the front teased slightly. Her charcoal coloured shirt had wide straps of lace that extended down around the low neck line, where it draped loosely over her chest and down to a few inches above the top of her jeans, exposing a thin line of skin around her waist. She could see a few men look over at her just as she walked past, and she smiled to herself. She knew every trick on how to get guys attention, right down to just how she walked, and how she smiled.

Seated at the bar with a vodka martini, it was only a few minutes before a handsome man came over to her and struck up the sort of conversation she had heard many times before- one that wasn't meant to last any longer than it took to ask to dance. When he did, she shot one glance over to where all the guys were watching her, smiled sexily, and took his hand, already forgetting his name.

… … …

Half an hour and a few dances later, she walked back to her table of people.

"See," she said with a smile. "I told you so. Your turn Sam."

Sam shook his head. "I have a family at home," he said, which was a perfectly valid excuse. She turned on Nate.

"Go on. Either go wait for someone to ask you, or go ask a girl to dance," she told him. He looked nervous and surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me." She pushed him slightly under the table with her feet. "Go have some fun.

He stood up uncertainly, and she watched him make his way over to a large group of girls at the edge of the dance floor with a satisfied smile.

"Aww, he's growing up," Sam mocked. He turned to Eric. "You're the baby now."

Eric punched him half-heartedly in the arm, glared at everyone on the table, and stood up without another word, heading over to a short red-haired girl in a black dress sitting alone at a table. Kensi was left at the table with Callen and Sam.

"Well, look at that, the Doc and the Tech have more balls than the senior field agent," she addressed Callen. She had no idea why she was trying to get them all to find girls, but it was fun, and she would persist. She supposed she thought they all deserved to have a little fun, as they worked so hard. Not that she really wanted Callen to see anyone permanently …

"Please, Kensi," G said incredulously, standing up. "I could get a girl quicker than either of them," he said.

"Go on then," Sam told him. G laughed, and headed off towards a blonde in a pink dress on the other side of the room. The pang of jealousy she felt when Callen went over to her and offered to buy her a drink surprised her. She thought the feelings she had for Callen were purely physical …. She pushed that thought out of her head, and looked over at Sam.

"I was going to go back to the bar, but I'll keep you company," she said, shifting over to him and taking a sip of her drink.

"Ha. I don't need a baby sitter Kensi," he told her. She raised her eyebrows.

"I could leave if you want, and leave you sitting on your own like a total douche …" she said, getting up.

"No, you can stay," he said. She sat back down. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he said to her. She looked at him curiously.

"Should I be worried?" she asked, feeling like a sixteen year old in trouble for the second time in a week. Sam laughed.

"Maybe," he said, then went back to being serious. "Kensi, what's going on with you and G?" he asked. She swallowed.

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" Oh crap.

"I've just been getting … a feeling off of the two of you recently," he said. She bit her lip. "Ever since the two of you were making out at that club when you were undercover."

"It was just an act Sam," she said. "However, I'm sure you can understand why it would be a bit awkward between us. We were just doing it to try and get the conversation though."

"Are you sure that's all?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied too quickly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You could've gotten the conversation without that," he said. "You didn't really need to kiss him.

"He kissed me first, and yes, we did, we were trying to keep our cover. The guy was getting suspicious."

"And that's the only thing that has happened between you?"

She silently cursed Sam and his perceptiveness. "Yes," she said curtly.

"Kensi, his hands were practically under your dress …" he said. She turned to him.

"Just drop it, okay Sam?" she said sharply, and her tone of voice stopped him from pushing it. However, she knew he wouldn't forget it. He would probably interrogate Callen next. Speaking of which …

"Hey," Callen said as he came up to their table. Kensi raised her eyebrows.

"Where's you blonde?"

Callen shrugged. "Her perfume smelled like a dead cat," he said, sitting down. Kensi laughed, trying not to feel glad.

"Well, now that Sam has company," she said in a fake-motherly voice, "I am going to go get another drink."

As she walked off towards the bar, she glanced over her shoulder. She could see Sam asking G about her. Turning back, she bought herself a drink, and hoped G wouldn't say anything to Sam. She did not want to have to hear any more of what Sam had to say about the situation.

… … …

They were seated on her couch, she straddling his lap and pushing him back into the cushions, his hands behind her ass. She kissed him passionately, as she unbuttoned his shirt, glad that when they woke up the next morning, it would not be considered a mistake.

She tugged slightly on his bottom lip with her teeth, and he deepened the kiss quickly, pulling her shirt over her head as she pushed his off of him. She kicked off her shoes behind her with her toes.

"I am really glad we agreed on this," Callen murmured as she began unbuckling his belt buckle, and he unhooked her bra.

"Me too," she sighed, pushing all thoughts about the feelings she had felt when he had been with the blonde girl out of her mind, and proceeding to just let herself get caught up in the feeling of the two of them intertwined. It wasn't hard.

… … …

**All of the chapters so far have ended in a sex scene (well, the closest I'll write to one). Hm. A bit of a pattern developing?**

**The next chapter should be up fairly soon, as I'm on school holidays now, and I have plenty of time to kill, not to mention that I can stay up all night (not that I slept much before) without snoozing through my lessons the next day.**

**In here, I mentioned Eric's 'flip flops'. In Australia, we actually call them thongs, but I though that might create a little confusion, as they mean an entirely different thing in America, and as far as I know most of my readers are from there.**

**Does anyone want me to beta a story? I would really like to try beta-ing, and I have some time now these holidays. Just PM me!**

**So, who liked that, or hated it, or noticed mistakes, or anything at all. ****Please review!**

**Xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly thought I would update more this holidays (last ones I wrote an entire 10 chapter fic), but I've been with my friends either shopping or walking around the town all day almost all of the time. However, I will get this up! **

**The season finale of NCIS:LA just aired in Australia, and I was so mad at the cliff hanger. Damn it, that's the fourth of some of my favourite shows that have ended on cliff hangers recently! Stupid NCIS, NCIS:LA, Bones, and Castle. Grrr.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to dedicate a whole day sometime to just the treadmill. I'm going on a beach holiday later this year, and I want to be able to wear a bikini without feeling self conscious ;D**

… … …

"No, I am definitely better at picking up guys than you are at girls Callen," Kensi argued with him over a plate of pancakes the next morning.

"No way," Callen insisted.

"G. Come on. Who has all the experience here?" she asked.

"Well how do you know that I don't go down to bars or clubs every weekend?" he asked.

"Because you practically live at NCIS," she with rolled eyes.

"Hey, up until about a week ago I had an apartment!" Callen protested.

"Well then why aren't we eating pancakes there?" Kensi asked, slightly exasperated. Callen looked slightly sheepish, but didn't answer. She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so I might've only gotten it to keep Sam and Hettie happy, and sold it again," he said. "But you know how comfy the couches are at NCIS!" he said in his defence. Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever find somewhere you like?" she asked. He just shrugged at that, and then turned the conversation back off of him. Kensi noticed it, but she let him get away with it.

"It wouldn't make a difference; I could still get more girls attention in one night than you could guys."

She narrowed her eyes. "How much do you want to bet?" she challenged. He grinned widely.

"If I win, we trade places for a week: I get your house, and you get to stay at NCIS."

"And if I win … you get to tell me how you knew that Lady Gaga song!"

He rolled his eyes. "That's the best you can think of?" he asked, disbelieving.

She grinned. "You'r just trying to get out of telling me!"

"There isn't _anything_ better you think you could use me for?" he asked suggestively. She raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking around the table and bending down to him until their faces were only inches apart.

"I don't need a bet for that sort of thing," she whispered in his ear, backing away and picking up their empty plates to bring to the sink.

She laughed aloud. She could practically see the fantasies playing in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Tonight then," he said. "It's Saturday night. See how many people come over and ask us to dance."

"Deal," she said with a confident grin. She was pretty sure she knew how this would play out.

… … …

That night, they sat in the car arguing playfully over which club to go to (and enjoying other more _productive _activities). By the time they had finally decided, it was getting really late, and there was more making out than actual discussion. Finally, she pushed him off of her with a laugh and got out of the car.

"Come on, let's go," she said, walking off and leaving him to follow her in to the stylish club. Kensi smiled at him and walked off to the bar, beginning the game/competition straight away. He followed suit, grinning at her one last time before walking off in the opposite direction.

A few minutes after just sitting at the bar alone sipping her drink a man came up to her and struck up conversation. She smiled charmingly, pretended not to notice his eyes regularly looking down at her exposed legs beneath her short (tight, and low-cut) purple dress. When he asked her to dance, she swept her long hair over her shoulders, flashed a glance over at Callen where he was chatting with a red-haired girl, and got up gracefully, ignoring the spasm of jealousy the cut through her chest. They weren't dating, she had no reason to feel like that … She decided to just dance the feelings away.

Easier said than done.

… … …

Later that night, she sulked on the way back to her apartment, while Callen drove. It really was not fair. He must have cheated.

"I can't believe we got the same amount," she pouted, truly annoyed. "I don't want to live at NCIS. I really don't. Even if it's just for a week."

Callen laughed at her. "It isn't that bad," he said. "The couches are comfortable, and there's a really good coffee machine."

She smiled at him sarcastically. "That's a great comfort," she said, crossing her arms. Callen just laughed, and pulled up at her house.

"Now, how did you know that Lady Gaga song Callen?" she asked, determined that if she was going to be homeless for a week, he was at least going to hold up his side of the bargain.

He sighed as they got out of the car and made their way to her front door. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It was Sam's niece's birthday party. She's fifteen. Her parents left Sam the whole day to supervise twenty kids, and he called me for help. Lady Gaga, Beyonce, and Taylor Swift was playing on a loop for hours on end."

"Seriously?"

"I swear."

"That was so not worth being homeless for a week," she said sadly. She had really expected something she could use for blackmail. Damn. "Though that is kind of cute." Callen rolled his eyes.

"It was not. A bunch of teenage girls all in the same room? Do you have any idea how traumatising that experience was?"

She laughed. "Yes. I remember being that age, with my friends."

"Oh well," he said, closing the door behind them. She walked into the room, expecting him to turn on the lights. It was pitch black in the room.

"Callen?" she asked when he didn't. She looked around the room, but she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she jumped slightly, before relaxing. He kissed the top of neck up to her cheek from behind, his arms drawing her closer. The action seemed so … intimate to Kensi.

_Duh_ the little scorning voice in her head mocked her.

_Shut up_ she replied, then mentally shook herself. She meant that it felt intimate on a different level to what they had. It felt far more loving, caring, tender, than just a casual sexual relationship. Sure, they were friends, and in the job they work in it was inevitable to become close to the people you worked with, form a bond with them, and she trusted him with her life … but her argument was not at all convincing. And then there was the matter of the intense jealously she was experiencing when he was flirting with anyone else.

_Girl, you've got it bad,_ the voice told her. If it didn't shut up soon, she was admitting herself into the psychiatric ward of the nearest hospital.

But the matter still remained that …

Callen's hands began tugging at her dress, and she threw the thought out of her head. She would think about it tomorrow. She turned around and kissed him passionately. Right now, she had more pressing matters to attend to …

… … …

Kensi and G arrived at OSP to the sound of Eric's rather irritating whistle from above them. Dropping their bags in the bull pen, they headed off upstairs, to find everyone already assembled around the large screen, waiting for them to get there. Kensi looked at her watch. They were only a few minutes late …

"Right, now that everyone's here," Eric said, with a pointed glared at Kensi and Callen they both rolled their eyes in unison. "There have been four women murdered in the past month, and LAPD believes that they're connected."

"Why do they think that?" Sam asked.

"Well, if I bring up the women's photos, you'll see," Eric said, pulling up eight photos onto the screen. Four ones that looked like drivers licenses, and four that were obviously crime scene photos. From the live ones, they could tell that they all looked extremely similar; Long brown wavy hair, slightly Hispanic features, average height, brown eyes, slender, between 25 and 31 years old. The crime scene photos all showed the women wearing fancy clothes and a stab wound in their backs.

"Serial killer?" Callen asked. Eric nodded.

"LAPD thinks so," he said. "But as the most recent one was a Naval Petty Officer, it's our jurisdiction. All of the women were found less than a few blocks away from a club called 'Freedom', and security cameras confirm that they were all there. Each time, a man approaches them, and they leave together, but he must know where the cameras are, because they've never been able to get any sort of identification. But height and build indicates that he would be about the same height and weight as Callen." Everyone turned and looked at Callen.

"Plenty of people fit that description," Callen said slightly exasperatedly.

"Actually, he had slightly longer and darker hair," Eric said with a grin. "Anyway, the victims are Amber Mattingly, 25, Sarah Mansfield, 29, Debora Bou, 31, and Petty Officer Lara Woods, 30. She was killed last night, and LAPD are keen to hand this case over to us, because they haven't had any progress in the month, and they don't want to have a serial killer blamed on them. Only two of the women were married, so that doesn't seem to be the trigger for any of this."

"Alright, Eric and Nate, look over any footage of the killer, try and gather as much information from them, maybe LAPD missed something," Callen instructed. Sam, Kensi, let's go check out the crime scene."

They turned to leave, heading out the doorway to see a small yet imposing Hettie blocking their path.

"Is there a problem Hettie?" Callen asked, a little impatient. She raised her eyebrows at his tone.

"As a matter of fact Mr Callen, there is," she said.

Sam fidgeted for a moment, then burst out, "I'm really sorry about the dress Hettie, I swear I didn't mean to!" Hettie's face took on an expression that was usually associated with slow painful death.

"Dress?" she asked dangerously. Sam shrunk back.

"Never mind," he said, and tried to be small and inconspicuous behind Kensi, which was no easy feat.

"Anyway," Hettie said with one last glare at Kensi, "LAPD's best detectives have had no progress with this case, and I see no reason to believe we will fare much better. Therefore, we will be taking a more _covert_ approach to this case."

Kensi stopped trying to stop Sam hiding behind her for a moment to be suspicious. "Covert?" she asked. She hadn't missed that all of the descriptions loosely fitted hers as well.

"Yes Ms Blye. From here on, you are Mrs Kensi Douglas, married to Mr Callen Douglas."

Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows at that. Callen and Kensi looked at each other, and burst out laughing. It was too coincidental.

When they stopped (after earning some strange looks), Kensi, G and Nate went over to see the fake identities that Eric had already began forging. Sam tried to follow, but …

"Mr Hanna," Hettie said, her voice taking on the dangerous tone again. Sam froze, cringed, and plastered a forced smile to his face.

"Kensi did it," he said.

"Hey!" Kensi protested.

"Mr Hanna, why would Ms Blye be wearing a men's Armani jacket?"

"You know what it is already?"

"Mr Hanna …"

"It was Nate?" Sam tried. She glared. He sighed in defeat, walking out of the room, presumably to go clean the shirt and then re-organise the costumes wardrobe.

"Why aren't you working?" Hettie asked everyone, who had turned to watch with grins on their faces. The grins slid off abruptly, and the all turned back to the computer screen and made themselves look busy.

Hettie glanced at them all, smiled in satisfaction of knowing she had them all wrapped around her finger, and walked off to find Sam.

… … …

Kensi walked towards the costume wardrobe, going to find a dress Hettie had instructed she wear that had a microphone hidden in it, and a place to hide her gun.

"Hey Kensi," Sam said as she entered, his voice slightly muffled through all the clothes he was carrying. He was engulfed in dresses and shirts that he was supposed to be sorting, and he was failing miserably.

"Hey Sam. Have you by any chance seen a black and white dress?"

Sam dumped all of the clothes on the ground. "Yeah. About fifty of them." She could tell by his voice that he was getting frustrated. "I'll see if I can dig up some of them." He began searching through the clothes that were threatening to swallow him up.

"Thanks Sam." She began searching through all of the clothes with him, trying to find the one Hettie had described to her.

"So. You and G, hey?" Sam asked. She laughed.

"Yeah, it's going to be a little weird going undercover as his husband," she said.

"That's not what I meant," Sam said. Silently, she cursed. If Callen had told him …"

"What did you mean then?" she asked, not looking at him. She tried not to let the dread creep into her voice.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," Sam said, putting down the shirt he was holding and turning to her. "G told me. About you and him. And the little 'friends with benefits' thing you've got going on." She turned around.

"He is dead," she hissed. Sam laughed.

"Don't blame G, I forced him to tell me, he said. She glared at him.

"Sam, if you tell anyone, I will personally shred you into small pieces."

Sam laughed. "Relax Kensi, G already told me that he was going to shoot me if I told."

"I like my idea better," she muttered, going back to looking for the dress. Sam laughed.

"So, _just_ friends with benefits?" he asked. She glared.

"_Yes_," she stressed. She had managed to avoid confronting her own feelings today so far.

"Really?"

"Yes Sam. Really."

He grinned wider. "Come on Kensi. We all know you two like each other in more than just 'physical' way."

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't know that." That wasn't strictly true, but she was sure Callen didn't return her feelings, so she wasn't even going to act on it. Especially when she wasn't even entirely sure what 'it' was. "Have you told Callen? I'm sure he'll be just as surprised as me to find out information about us that we didn't know."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know it's true, even if you'r still not quite sure yet."

She didn't say anything.

"Kensi? I'm right, aren't I?""Sam? Drop it." She picked out the dress that appeared to be the one that Hattie had described to her, and turned to leave, to find him in the way.

He went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, serious all of a sudden. "Kensi, if you really do feel like that, you should tell G." She shook her head.

"Sam, I'm not even sure how I feel okay? But I know that G doesn't feel that way about me." She didn't meet his eyes.

"Kensi … You might be surprised."

She shook her head again. She cursed herself for loosing all her confidence all of a sudden. At least it was Sam. He was like a brother to her.

"Look Sam, it's not like that with G and me okay? We're friends, and the sex just happens to be pretty good as well, and that's all. Just, drop it."

_That's bullshit and you know it,_ that stupid voice told her.

_I'm serious about going to a damn psychiatric ward!_ she threatened it, shutting it up.

Sam went to protest, but was interrupted by G walking into the wardrobe.

"Hettie sent me to go find a suit …" he trailed off, seeing them glaring at each other. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Kensi said, picking up her dress and looking away from Sam. She waked up closer to Callen. "You are _dead_," she hissed to Callen, picked up her dress, and walked out with one last parting glare at them."

"…What just happened …?" Callen asked Sam. Looking confusedly from Kensi's retreating figure to Sam standing with his arms crossed in the wardrobe.

"I told her I know about you two," he said. Callen nodded in understanding.

"Oh, that's what was with the death threats," he said. "Why were you two arguing though?" he asked, confused again. Sam handed him the suit he was looking for and clapped him on the back.

"Dude, she's like my sister, so don't break her heart," he said, and pushed him out of the wardrobe.

Callen walked out holding the suit, glanced back at Sam who gave him a 'meaningful stare', looked upstairs to where Kensi was, then walked out slowly, looking far more confused than before.

… … …

**Well, I didn't really like this chapter much, but I hope you did!**

**And if anyone is worried about Kensi's 'annoying little voice' in her head, no, she isn't crazy. It's just me.**

**Well, the story just took on a 'case fic' dimension. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I don't actually plan these things to happen; in fact, usually when I write a story, I have no idea what's going to happen in the end. I think of a good idea, and I extend on it to whatever comes into my mind. And today, that was this. Once again, I apologise, though this will drag the story out a few extra chapters. I actually never planned to make this more than five chapters, but oh well!**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Please?**

**Xo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I wrote almost this whole chapter, then I decided I hated it, and deleted it. So I apologise for the delay. Life is a bitch right now (I mean, think of the person you hate most, times them by ten, and that's how bitchy my life is being), and honestly, I haven't wanted to anything at all, let alone be remotely creative.**

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed, I love reading the things that you say! I've been actually quite surprised it's gotten such a positive response, but I'm not complaining!**

**Disclaimer: Not owning NCIS is the least of my problems right now.**

**Warning: A bit of language in here.**

… … …

"Well, at least this way I don't have to sleep at NCIS for the week," Kensi said as she and Callen settled into their new life as a married couple, and began unpacking clothes into the apartment they were now living in for however long it took to figure this case out.

"No way, we're still on for that as soon as we aren't married anymore!"

"Oh, come on …" she pleaded, desperate for a way out of the bet.

"I held my side of the bargain up, now you've got to do the same," he teased her. She pulled a face, still unpacking clothes with him.

"But that was useless information that wasn't even that interesting," she said. He shrugged.

"I told you that you should have used the bet for … _better _things you could have used me for." He grinned.

She raised her eyebrows and turned in front of him, leaving no space between them. She looked up into his eyes. "I told you Callen," she said softly, bringing his hands up to the collar of his shirt and running them down his chest. "I don't need a bet for that sort of thing," she whispered seductively, pushing him backwards towards the bed.

"Oh yeah?" he asked her, trying his best not to be moved by her actions.

"Yeah," she said, pushing them back until the back of his legs hit the bed. Slowly, she began unbuttoning her blouse. She laughed. She could practically see him struggling. Slowly she began removing each item of her clothing, teasingly, grinning the whole time. She was feeling slightly like a striper, and she couldn't say it wasn't a lot of fun, with Callen. It was downright hilarious watching him struggle not to do anything.

"You're usually a better actor than this G," she teased him, and began unbuttoning his shirt, moving slowly against him, watching his reaction. When his shirt was fully unbuttoned, she began working on her pants, slipping the jeans off until she sat there wearing nothing but her underwear. When she started kissing up his neck, he gave in.

"Screw it," he muttered, reaching up and pulling her down to kiss him properly. After a moment of passionate making out, Kensi giggled and wriggled out of his grasp before he could undo her bra. Laughing at his confused expression, she got up from him and walked off.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, looking up slightly from where he was. She laughed.

"You told Sam," she said, and walked out of the room, not putting any of her clothes back on. G watched her walk out then groaned, and collapsed back down onto the bed, realising his punishment, and promptly hating it.

… … …

"Don't tell me you don't want to Kenz, because I know you do," he said to her as they ate their dinner. She was still only wearing her underwear.

"No," Kensi teased, licking juice from the chicken off of her fingers. Callen tried not to groan.

"Come on …"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you begging me for sex G? That's desperate."

Callen wanted nothing more than to grab her and throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the bedroom, but he was sure she would just constitute that as giving in and loosing the little game she had started. And she was loving every single moment of this, while he was just … frustrated. He really hated this game.

He paused and watched her for a moment. If they were going to play a game, he wanted to know the rules.

After a few moments he concluded that the aim of the game was to try and get the other person to give in first. You lost if you were the one to end the tension between them and initiate sex.

"Right? You want to play this game?" he asked. She grinned and nodded.

"This is my way of getting back at you for telling Sam," she told him. "I can see how frustrated you're getting … and I am enjoying every moment of it."

The worst part was, she really was.

… … …

Sam walked through NCIS, finally having finished his job of re-organising the wardrobe. It had taken him practically the whole day.

"G?" he asked as a very familiar figure walked past him, seemingly on it's way upstairs.

"Hey Sam," he greeted him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" Sam teased. He had been thinking about their relationship that they refused to call a relationship, and had decided that them pretending to be married would be a very educational and hilarious experience.

"Do not even bring that up," G said. "It's your fault anyway," he told him.

"What's my fault?" he asked.

"You should not of told her that you knew," he said.

"I noticed that you'r still walking," Sam commented. "She hasn't killed you yet?"

G groaned. "No. She's thought of a far more creative and amusing -for her- way to kill me. It's more slow and painful for me. That's why I'm here for the moment. I had to get out of there before I lost the game."

Sam wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about, but he caught the drift of what he was saying. "Dude, I do not even want to know," he said.

"Yeah," Callen agreed, checking his watch. "Crap, it's getting late, I'd better get back there before Hettie notices me and decides to eat me or something."

Sam laughed. "Good luck," he told him.

"Yeah," he said, and began walking away. "Wait." he turned back and came back up to Sam. "What did you mean the other day, when you said 'she's like my sister, so don't break her heart'? And what were you and Kensi arguing about?"

Sam shook his head. "No way. If Kensi's doing … what ever she's doing that I don't even want to think about to you because of this, there is no way I am telling you what she told me. At least with you, she has more … creative ways to torture you. She'll just shoot me."

Callen grimaced. "Come on. I'll protect you," he mocked. Sam shook his head.

"Just … don't screw things up between you two, okay?" he said. Callen looked confused, but Sam could see something behind his eyes. He and Kensi really needed to get their acts together and admit how much they cared for each other, on more than just a sexual level. At least Kensi was coming to terms with her feelings, even if she was trying to hide them. G was still pretending that they didn't exist. Or, at least he was trying to pretend.

"What is there to screw up?" he asked. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, and walked off leaving Callen with his thoughts.

"When will they realise they're in love with each other?" Nate asked as he walked into the bullpen. Apparently, he had been watching their whole conversation.

"What?" Sam asked, faking innocence.

"It's so obvious to everyone but them," he said. "And this 'friends with benefits' thing is just making it stronger."

"Wha- _what_?" Sam asked. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm trained to notice things like that?" Nate explained unconvicingly. Sam gave him a disbelieving glare.

"Yeah right." From what he had see, they had been really good at keeping it separate from work. Only when the team was out together outside of the office did he see a hint of something more.

"Well, I might've made Kensi tell me," he mumbled. Sam groaned.

"Everyone is not supposed to know!" he said. "How did you know?"

"Well, ever since that undercover mission, I've noticed something between them a little," Nate explained. "When I asked Kensi this morning, it was pretty obvious she was hiding something. So, I sort of … got it out of her," he said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I have got to tell G this," he said, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Nate looked terrified.

"No! I promised Kensi I wouldn't tell anyone that I knew!" he said, desperate.

"Oh, trust me, I'm in just as much trouble as you and G are in," Sam said, dialling Callen's number. Nate looked confused.

"Why is G in trouble?" he asked.

"Because he told me," Sam explained, then turned his attention to the phone. "G? Hey. Yeah. You might want to hear this …"

… … …

"Nate, Kensi?" G asked her. "_Nate?_ Come on. You can not keep doing this to me, if you told Nate."

He was pacing around her, while she sat on the couch, sulking. "I am going to kill that little traitor," she hissed.

"You tortured me this whole time, when you had done the exact same?"

Kensi bit her lip to hide her smile. "It was kind of fun," she said.

"It wasn't for me."

"Which made it even more fun for me."

"Sadist."

Kensi laughed. "Yeah …" she agreed. "How about this?" she proposed. "Since you told Sam, and I told Nate, we both just let the matter rest. We're even."Callen nodded. "Sounds fair," he said. "Which means …" he leant down and kissed her passionately. She responded quickly, twining their bodies together, and wrapping her legs around his waist so that he could pick her up and carry her over to the bedroom, kissing her the whole time. When they broke away for air for a moment, she murmured something to him.

"You lost the game."

He groaned, and shut the door behind them.

… … …

It had been five days since they had became officially 'married', and Kensi was surprised to find that they fit into the life quite well. Obviously when they were around people they had to act more 'in love', but that was easy enough for both her and Callen. They both had plenty of experience being someone else and it came naturally. It was how they acted when they were in the house alone together that surprised her.

She thought it would be awkward … but it wasn't. It made her happy … he made her happy. A sappy but true revelation.

The problem was, she knew he didn't return her feelings, and that made her unhappy. But she was not one to dwell on it. She didn't want to live her life like a soap opera. She would kill herself first.

_Hun, your life already is like a damn bad TV show. Embrace it, _her inner little annoying voice told her.

_Is not,_ she retorted. _And I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!_

The voice didn't respond.

"Hey, Kenz, you there?" Callen called, coming in through the front door.

"Lounge room," she yelled, turning her attention towards the TV, which was showing the six o clock news. He walked in, sitting down beside her on the couch and relaxing.

"Do you know how strange it feels to have a house to come home to?" Callen asked her. She laughed.

"Any progress on the case?" she asked.

"There haven't been any more murders yet, but Hettie wants the two of us to go out to the bar where the other victims were killed tonight. If the killer follows his pattern, he should kill again tonight."

"That's comforting," she said sarcastically. He grinned at her.

"Sam and I will have your back, and I know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself," he told her. She grinned.

"I know."

… … …

She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her outfit as she tried to decide on a hairstyle. She was wearing the dress Hettie had given her; it had spaghetti straps and was tight over her chest, then at her waist it flowed down softly, to mid-thigh. The top was black satin with black sequins sewn all over it making it look sparkly, and the skirt was two layers of see-through white material with one more substantial layer underneath. She had black stilettos on, and the black necklace she was wearing with it had a camera built into it, and there was a microphone built into the dress. Both would be kept on at all times.

"Ready to leave yet?" Callen asked her, walking into the room. He was wearing a button down shirt with nice jeans.

"How should I wear my hair?" she asked, holding it up and looking in the mirror, trying out a pony tail.

"Wear it down," he said. "All of the victims had wavy hair; we should try to make you as similar as possible."

"Okay." She ran a brush through her hair, and then turned to him with a smile. "I'm ready to go."

He kissed her softly. "You look beautiful," he said. She was a little surprised, but happy.

"Thankyou," she murmured, kissing him back. They stood for a moment, kissing softly … differently to how they ever had before. Their kisses were usually passionate and fuelled by lust; this was soft, sweet, and affectionate.

"Lets go then," she said with a smile, slid her gun into the holster inside her thigh, and left.

… … …

The club they were at was stylish, but not over priced. They got inside easily, and sat by the bar. They both just ordered low-alcohol beers, not wanting to be drunk and unable to help. Sam was standing opposite them, on the other side of the dance floor, and all of them (including everyone back at OSP) were connected by earwigs and microphones; plus Kensi's necklace/camera. Callen sat beside her, sipping his beer, when Kensi suddenly sat up straighter and stared at something on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked carefully, looking over to what she was staring at; a light sculpture near the dance floor, made of some sort of luminescent things, that changed colours frequently. Kensi could see his hand inching instinctively towards his gun.

"I've been here before," Kensi said in realisation.

"What?" Callen asked in surprise. "When?"

"About six weeks ago," she replied.

"And you decided not to tell us until now?" he hissed, mad now. She rolled her eyes.

"It was the middle of night and I was so drunk I could barely see straight when I got here. I didn't remember anything until I saw that there: the strange light thing. It stuck in my memory."

Callen sighed, obviously frustrated.

"G, I'm sorry," Kensi said. "I know that I would have helped if we'd known all of this a week ago."

"It doesn't matter now anyway," he said. "What happened when you were there?"

"Well, I sat at the bar getting even more drunk, and then a guy came up to me. Said his name was Harry. We danced together for a while, then I tried to leave him, and he got all possessive. I finally ditched him, but he found me again later. It was really annoying. I hate guys like that."

"Is that all that happened?" Callen asked her urgently.

"Well I slept with him that night …" she trailed off, seeing the look on Callen's face. "What? I was so drunk I could have left with _you_ and not have even remembered who you were!" She didn't miss the little grin that she got from him. "But I think I must have given 'Harry' my mobile number when I was really drunk, because he kept calling me over and over for the next two weeks. He kept begging me to give him a chance," she said, rolling her eyes. "It was getting really creepy, and then he started getting kinda threatening, so I told him that if he didn't stop I was telling the police he was stalking me. Then he didn't call anymore." She shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"Kensi?" Nate's voice came into her ear. "Do you remember anything more about this guy?"

"Not really, why?" she asked. Why was G looking at her so … worriedly?

"Because I've been profiling this guy, and what you just described sounds exactly like what I wrote," he said urgently. She laughed.

"Nate, heaps of guys are annoying and possessive like that; it doesn't mean anything."

"It does when you fit the description of the rest of the victims, and that the week he stopped calling you was the week the first victim was killed."

She bit her lip, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm going over to security camera footage from the night you were there," Eric said. "He wasn't so careful the night that you were there … I've got his photo … running it now.""Is there anything else you can remember about him?" Callen asked.

"I was so drunk I don't even remember sleeping with him … so, no."

"It doesn't matter," Eric said. "His name is Harry Marshal, 37 years old. He has been arrested twice in NYC for arson, and once in DC two years ago for attempted murder … tried to beat his girlfriend to death with a baseball bat. Skipped out on his parole two months ago, where he moved to LA."

"Guy likes his alphabet soup," Sam joked.

"It all fits the profile." Nate said. "Violence, arson …""Eric, is he here tonight?" Callen asked. Kensi bit her lip. She did not want to believe this. Four women were dead, just because of her …

"I'm going over security cameras now," Eric replied. They could hear the faint tapping of his fingers on the keyboard. "Okay, he's here, on the eastern side of the building, near where the bathrooms are. You can't see him from where you are."

"Callen, you have to go," Kensi said.

Callen didn't move.

"If he's really killing women because he can't have _me_, then I'm the ultimate target. If he follows his pattern, he'll ask me to go for a walk outside. He might not approach me if you'r near, and I am not going to risk another women dying because of me," Kensi said stubbornly.

"I don't like it," Callen said, equally as stubborn.

"You don't have a choice," Hettie's voice from OSP told them. "Consider it an order."Callen sighed in defeat. "Eric, I want the GPS signal on Kensi's phone fed through to Sam's phone."

"Doing it as we speak," Eric said.

"Sam, take the back entrance, I'll meet you there."

"Sure thing G," Sam said, promptly disappearing towards the doorway. Callen stayed beside her for the moment.

"Ms Blye, did you give this man any details other than your phone number?" Hettie asked sternly. Kensi shook her head, then remembered Hettie couldn't see it.

"No way Hettie. I never even give guys my last name, let alone where I work, or where I live."

"We should assume he still does not know anything about you other than your first name … keep your cover as Kensi Douglas. He wont know the difference."

"Okay Hettie," she said, then turned to Callen, she fiddled with her necklace/camera, covering it up for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'll be fine G," she said, uncovering the camera. "I can take care of my self, remember?" she said with a grin. He half-smiled back.

"Be careful," he said, then headed off after Sam.

"Kensi, he's heading over in your direction now," Eric said urgently.

"Lets roll," she murmured, and then turned her body in the direction she knew he would be coming from, sipping her drink. When he walked around and noticed her straight away, she pretended not to notice.

"Kensi!" a voice came. She looked over, and rolled her eyes, getting into the character.

"Harry, I told you to leave me alone!" she said. "I swear to god, I will call the cops!"

"No, no, I didn't know you would be here!" he said. "I just saw you across from there, just now!"She sighed. "What do you want Harry?"

"Just to say hello … maybe go for a walk?" he asked. She tried not to smile. This was going to plan.

"And why on earth would I do that?" she asked him.

"Oh, come on … I just want a walk. Sort everything out, once and for all … I promise I wont bother you again."

She sighed, standing up. "Okay, fine. Just a walk."

He smiled at her in a way that made her skin crawl and stood up, offering her his arm. Reluctantly, she took it, and they headed off towards the back entrance.

Usually she was a natural at these sort of situations, but she did not have a good feeling about this guy.

… … …

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Callen told Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," G confessed. "I just don't … it's one of those feelings you just get."

"She's moving," Sam said, looking down at his phone. "Coming out of the entrance now."

He and Callen began walking simultaneously, keeping a distance between them long enough the they couldn't see her. The GPS tracker moved consistently forward for a few minutes, before Sam suddenly stoped dead in his tracks.

"She's stopped," Sam said, showing G the non-moving red dot on his phone. "Should we stay here or get closer?" he asked. G bit his lip, hesitating for a moment, when suddenly, a scream ripped through the air.

They took off as fast as they could, sprinting around the corner to where they had heard the scream come from. Sam could see the look of panic and worry on G's face as they ran down the concrete ally, their feet pounding against the ground.

"She hasn't moved!" Sam said as they ran. But as they ran down the dark street, they couldn't see anything. The alley appeared to be deserted … until they saw something.

Lying in a pool of blood on the ground, was Kensi's cell phone.

… … …

**Cliff hanger. Sorry. Couldn't help myself.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought; I'm not so sure about this chapter. It's my longest, but certainly not my favourite. Do you agree or disagree? Please tell …**

**(Reviews cheer me up, and I really need cheering up right now.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner; life is still a bitch. However, yesterday I decided that I was going to change my view on everything. So, life is a bitch, but I don't have to let that make me so upset. So, I've gotten myself into a better mindset, and instead of getting depressed I'm just going to vent on my tumblr, listen to good music, and work on a story I'm doing that will eventually end up on FP. And part of my new regime involves me finishing this chapter before I go on the computer again. I even updated my tumblr early, just in case I don't get this done by tomorrow. (Tumblr is my latest obsession. If you have one, follow me! The link is on my profile.)**

**By the way, in my head, Kensi's little annoying voice in her head sounds like a cross between Lani Parish from Castle, and Angela Montenegro from Bones, if anyone watches those two shows. I think both of those characters act as Beckett's and Brennan's 'conscious' so to speak. Kensi doesn't have a character like that on the show, so I made one up, in the form of possible insanity. :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

… … …

Kensi woke up in darkness. She appeared to be in some sort of vehicle, most likely a van. As her head spun, she cursed. This wouldn't have happened if she had been just a bit quicker … damn it. If the guy hadn't been as strong as Callen and with a knife, she would be sitting in OSP right now, perhaps with an ice pack on her head and Hettie fussing over her. She would go back to her apartment (Callen wouldn't make her sleep at OSP injured), maybe with Callen, maybe not. She would curl up on the couch and watch crappy TV with some chocolate, and that would be that. The end, moving on to something else, no big deal.

She thought back to the attack; he had pulled out the knife and leapt at her, she had dodged it and kicked him in the gut. He had stuck the knife into her side, she had screamed in pain. He had jumped up and she had elbowed him in the nose. He had punched her, she had reached for her gun. He had knocked her out with his fist.

He must have had some sort of military training. She should have been able to take him. Why hadn't she been able to take him? If there was anything she'd proved over the years, it was that she was just as capable as any of the guys at all of her job, including the physical part. Sure, Sam and Callen had the huge muscles, but she was smart, strong, and capable of taking care of herself. Well, until now. Now, she was sitting with ties around her wrists and ankles in the back of some creeps van. She could not believe she had actually gone home with this guy, even if she had been drunk off her face. Ew. She'd had sex with a murderer.

_You've had sex with Callen numerous times,_ her annoying voice told her.

_Callen has only - intentionally - killed guilty people. It's different, _she replied.

_And your feelings for Callen are more than just physical, _the voice said.

_Yeah. I admitted that a while ago,_ she told it.

Suddenly, the van slowed to a halt. She heard a door being slammed, and sat

up in the back corner, furthest from the door. The door slid open, and a gun - her gun - was poked through the door, followed by an arm, and then a person. She braced herself against the back of the van, trying to figure out a way to get the gun out of his hand. If he had only tied her arms, it wouldn't be a problem. An inconvenience, but not a problem. However, when she wasn't quite sure if how she was even going to walk, let alone fight, she had a problem. And the throbbing in head and the wound in her side didn't help.

"Get out," his voice commanded her. She didn't move.

"Don't make this difficult Kensi," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to see it from the shadows in the van going across her face. This guy was clearly taking every line from some sort of crappy action movie.

"How do you suggest I get out?" she mocked. "Perhaps you forgot, but you tied my wrists an ankles." she wriggled over to the edge of the van, and was surprised to see that they were in a suburban area; they were parked in a driveway of a house beside a large park, surrounded by a web of streets and houses. It was a typical suburban neighbourhood; one that would usually be filled with people. However, not at this time of night. Everything was silent and dark.

She could see the annoyance in his face as she mocked him, and decided maybe she shouldn't do that again.

_Proving that you are smarter than him like that will just provoke him,_ Nate's voice in her head told her. _He needs to feel as if he's in control of the situation, and has to have a handle on everything. If you take that safe feeling from him, it will just anger him._

Okay, so no more making the man mad. She could live with that. Besides, she was supposed to be Kensi Douglas, not Kensi Blye. She needed to keep that cover.

Roughly, he cut the ties on her ankles, and she winced as she felt the knife scrape her skin, and blood trickling down her bare feet. Where had her shoes gone? Hettie would kill her if she lost those shoes!

_Girl, you have a crazy serial killer intent on stabbing you, again, and you're worried about some goddamn shoes?_ her annoying voice said.

_I thought you only gave me dating advice?_ she replied bitterly. _Now you're turning up in all of my life? Fuck._

_You know you love me,_ it teased, sounding like the voice over from the TV show Gossip Girl (which may have been a guilty pleasure of hers). She half expected it to tack an 'XOXO' on, but it stayed quiet, allowing her to concentrate on how to kill this guy when he had a gun pointed at her head and no movement in her arms, rather than on bitchy teenage TV shows.

Damn it.

… … …

"Where the bloody hell is she Eric?" G stormed up to the huge screen where Eric was frantically typing. After he and Sam had cleared the area to make sure she was nowhere within a mile radius, they had sped back to OSP in record time. Callen tried not to worry to much. He knew Kensi could take care of herself, but he didn't want to admit, even to himself, how much it would hurt of she … he cut that thought off abruptly.

He wished that the damn earpiece and microphone, and camera/necklace had survived, but the they were no longer transmitting. Callen assumed they had been broken during the fight. Damn it. If they could just see the place she was being kept in.

"Okay, I pulled some footage from the place where you found her phone; she was pulled off into a dark van, it's hard to tell which colour in the dark, but Harry Marshal has a dark green which is the same make and model. He headed east, but I haven't been able to pick him up anywhere."

"How did he get Kensi?" Sam asked. "She's not an amateur; she should have been able to take him, and she had a gun."

"Military training," Nate explained. I've been reading his life story so to speak. He was in the marine core for five years; deployed to Iraq for a year, and twice to Afghanistan for six months each, six month gap between. Dishonourably discharged after he assaulted two people in his unit. One was in hospital for three weeks. Beaten up.

"Fuck," Callen muttered under his breath.

"Right, lets go check out the house," Callen said, gesturing to Sam. "I don't know if she'll be there, but maybe it'll give us something new here."

"Okay," Sam agreed, serious.

"Do you think she'll be okay Callen?" Eric asked.

"She will be fine. She can take care of herself," he responded angrily, walking out of the room. He said the words more to himself than to Eric.

Eric sighed. He should have known better than to have expected a straight, honest answer from Callen. About anyone else, he would keep a calm head, and answer properly.

But not Kensi.

… … …

Walking through the living room, Kensi felt more scared then than she had in a while. It was stupid really, but he tied a chain around her ankle in his bedroom, and she was silently freaking out. That was really serious stalker behaviour; he didn't just kill her. The chain reached far enough to go to the mirror, to lie in the bed, to sit in the chair, to the toilet and sink just inside the bathroom. But not to the door. He was planning on keeping her here for a while …

At least that would give Callen and Sam more time to find her. However, she didn't want to even think about staying here. This man creeped her out. A lot. More than the usual stalkers or criminals ever did. Perhaps it was because she had never been so much a _part_ of a case this way before. They had come to seeing the dead bodies as just bodies, not people. Victims of crimes were just victims. It put a whole new perspective on her job, actually being in some of those victims positions.

Well, at least she wasn't dead yet.

_Yet,_ the voice told her.

_You're a happy little ray of sunshine, aren't you?_ she said sarcastically. _I wouldn't wont to be stuck alone with you. Oh wait- I _am_. Not counting Harry, of course._

_You are so stupid,_ it told her. _I _am_ you. I am that little annoying voice that always tells you the truths you refuse to accept. I am your realistic side. The side that actually cares. You don't hate me; you hate the truths I force you to accept._

Kensi didn't reply. If she got out of here, she was admitting herself into a mental facility. Distracting herself, she decided to find out a bit more about her capturer.

"So, Harry," she called through the house. She knew he could hear her. "What is it about me that made you kill those girls? Was it my hair, my eyes, the way I drunkenly staggered out of your house at three in the morning? I barely remember that night- in fact, past the part where you brought me that last drink, I don't remember anything. Why don't you fill me in?"

Harry appeared in the doorway suddenly, looking at her with wide eyes. She slowly backed away when she saw the knife in her hand.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the window, and she struggled to keep the shock from her face. It was gone in a second, but she was sure it had been-

"You don't remember it?"

"Nothing at all," she said, keeping her confident voice, trying to distract him. She was not in the mood to put up with some crazy serial killer's bullshit.

This seemed to break something in him, and he yelled out, bringing the knife down on her arm. Screaming in pain, she lashed out at his head, but his fist collided with hers first. She could hear other loud noises, coming from somewhere, but her mind was too fuzzy …

Slowly, she sunk down onto the bed, and faded into a frustrated blackness.

… … …

Callen and Sam stood outside the house, guns drawn, pressed up against the wall. Neither was expecting trouble, but Callen ducked his head around the window to be sure.

The sight before him surprised him, and he pulled his head around quickly.

"What?" Sam hissed, seeing the panic on his face.

"She's there, so is he; he's got a knife. She's standing, but her hands are tied behind her back, and there is blood all over her dress. I think she saw me, but she didn't give it away; I don't think he noticed."

"I'll pick the locks," Sam hissed, ducking down below the window and making his way over to the door, to begin.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air, and Callen let his instincts take over his panic; he spun around, shooting one through the glass, letting it fall to the ground, and he jumped inside.

In a split second, he took in the scene before him; the room was large, Kensi was still falling towards the bed, and her capturer was standing less than a metre from her, cowering from the shattering glass. Kensi's ankle had a chain tied around it, there was blood everywhere …

As soon as the man heard saw him he bolted, as Sam jumped through the window.

"Hey!" Callen yelled, shooting his gun at him, and missing, as he ran out of the room. Callen paused for a moment, torn between going after him and checking to see if Kensi was okay.

"I've got it G!" Sam yelled, taking off after him, and Callen rushed across the room to Kensi, trying to determine where the blood was coming from. Her pulse was a little uneven …

As he held her in his arms, rushing frantically to see how critically she was hurt, he realised for the first time how much he really cared about her.

… … …

**Not my finest piece of work, but oh well. Not the longest or the best chapter, but it will suffice.**

**Sorry again for the delay! I will try to get the next chapter up within a week!**

**Many thanks to the most amazing people known to this earth (otherwise known as my reviewers), because you are all amazing, and I love you as much as is appropriate over the internet to people you don't know. Seriously, you guys make my day.**

**Please review, be amazing, make me happy, give me feedback, comment, criticize, anything!**

**Xo.**

**(PS: Sorry about the Gossip Girl reference in there. Most of you probably wont know what the hell I was on about. I couldn't resist. I've been watching Gossip Girl DVDs all week! I recommend it to you if you like shows like the OC … if not, steer clear.)**

***end rant***


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so awful for not updating, I'm so sorry! My excuse: I got caught wagging double agriculture, got suspended, and got grounded for two weeks. I've learnt my lesson. Six different teachers lecturing me on how they expect more from me, how I'm building myself a bad reputation, how I'm a good kid and this isn't like me, what made me do it, and why was I with my ex boyfriend, what was I doing, was I smoking, was I doing something else (I wasn't by the way. We were talking.) … it was punishment enough.**

**I just finished watching wedding crashers; hilarious! Seriously, that movie's cheesyness / cuteness / funnyness (are those even words?) made me laugh my head off. You should watch it (:**

**Disclaimer: gah.**

**This will be the second to last chapter, I think. This story was actually intended to be a one shot - then I decided to make it three chapters, and now this is the seventh. Eight should be enough.**

… … …

"Kensi!" Callen practically yelled, and her eyelids fluttered. She didn't seem to be too badly hurt, though there was a wound to the side and a wound to the arm that would need medical attention soon, and the fact that she was unconscious.

"Kensi, come on, wake up," he begged her, reaching for his cell phone. "C'mon Kensi …" her eyelids fluttered again, as if she wanted to open them, but couldn't find the way to do it.

"Yes, I need an ambulance, 9 Rosewood street, she's been knocked unconscious, and she's lost a lot of blood … C'mon Kensi, wake up," he pleaded. He could hear Sam yelling in the distance.

She opened her eyes.

"Kensi!" He took her in his arms. "Kensi!"

"G," she murmured.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"My head hurts," she muttered, her eyelids fluttering shut. He shook her, gently.

"Kensi, c'mon, you need to stay awake." She just murmured something unintelligible. "Kensi!"

Her eyelids opened again.

"Kenz, you've got to stay awake. Come on. The ambulance will be here soon."

She shook her head infinitesimally. "No, no, I'm fine, it's just a bit of blood."

He almost laughed. "Just a bit of blood you're drenched in." Kensi looked down, and seemed surprised to see how much blood had pooled around her.

"Shit!" she said, her voice getting a little stronger, her eyes a little wider. "Hettie's going to kill me!"

Callen did laugh then, a little. He could hear sirens approaching. "I think she might be a little more worried about you than a couple of expensive fabrics."

She mumbled something about being shredded into pieces, her eyes sliding shut again. Callen panicked as the colour began draining out of her face, and as she did, he could feel her slipping in his arms. Panicking, he shook her softly again, and this time, her eyelids barely fluttered.

"Kensi, c'mon Kensi, hold on, don't go, don't go," he shouted. He couldn't loose her. He applied more pressure to her wounds. He would not loose her.

He wouldn't.

The paramedics ran into the room then, and Callen stepped away, letting them attend to her. He held her uninjured hand in one of his the whole time, the reassurance that she was alive, and she was going to be fine. She was, she was …

But when the paramedics lifted her up the take to the ambulance he had to let go, and he watched her being carried away on the gurney, her hair a mess, her beautiful dress ripped and blood stained, blood and dirt smears on her face, he marvelled at how something so morbid could look so beautiful.

… … …

"You don't understand, do you!" Harry Marshal yelled at Sam as he dragged him through the door with his hands behind her back. "I love her. She wouldn't be with me any other way. I had to do it!""And you had to tie her up like a prisoner before killing her?" Sam yelled. "How long were you planning to keep her there?"

"Just a few days, then I was going to kill her. I know she would've wanted to be with me in her final days." he spoke about her as though she were a god; someone he revelled, worshiped.

"If she wanted to spend time with you, she would have answered your calls," Sam yelled. Kensi had already gone to the hospital in an ambulance, and Callen was with her. "If she wanted to spend time with you, you wouldn't have had to tie her up!" he yelled, shaking him.

He could practically hear Hettie's voice in his head scolding him for using Harry to vent his frustration. _Save that for your punching bag,_ she would tell him. But how couldn't he? Kensi was like his sister, his little sister, she was in the back of an ambulance, and he had put her there!

"Get in," he spat, shoving him into the back of his car and slamming the door. He climbed into the front seat, keeping his gun drawn, left LAPD to deal with the crime scene back at the house, and turned the car in the direction of OSP.

Then set off at about twice the speed limit, Harry practically screaming in the back seat.

… … …

All she could see was black. Black, black, black. However, the black had shadows. It had voices. It made a funny dripping noise, and a strange beep. It was uncomfortable, but she had the feeling she would have to get used to that.

She concentrated on the voices. There was one in particular … it was saying something. She liked the sound of the voice.

"Kensi? Kensi, please wake up. You're okay now, please Kensi."

_Callen_. That was who owed the voice. Her mind provided her with an image of his face. She remembered. Callen. G. She could feel the name rolling off of her tongue, and it felt familiar, nice in her mouth.

She became aware of a warm pressure on her hand. As soon as she registered this, she realised she could feel her hands. She twitched one, and the warm pressure tightened slightly.

"Kensi, can you hear me? Open your eyes Kensi, come on."

Her eyes. That was what was keeping her in the blackness. She sighed, and then realised she had control over her voice.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the face that went with the voice and went with the pressure on her hand. Callen.

"Callen?" she asked hesitantly, her throat slightly dry. He smiled.

"Kensi," he said with relief. "How are you feeling?"

She tried sitting up to see what else was around, and he helped her, gently resting her up against the uncomfortable cushions on the back of her bed. She looked around, taking in everything. She was in a small room, with whitewash walls, gray linoleum flooring, beige curtains, and little else beside a lot of fancy looking equipment that accounted for all of the needles sticking into her.

"Strange," she replied. "A little dizzy, and everything seems … unrealistic." She had a feeling she'd felt something similar to this before. "Like when I was sixteen and my friends and I experimented with a few drugs, and ended up passing out."

"That'd be the painkillers," he told her, rubbing the back of her hand unconsciously with his thumb. It felt nice. "I think they'll be taking you off of them soon, but they didn't want you to wake up while you didn't have to," he explained.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, puzzled.

"About …" he checked his watch "12 hours. They sedated you while they stitched your wounds back up, and then just let you rest. You needed it."

All of the memories of the past 24 hours before she had been here came flooding back at once, and she flinched. Callen's hand continued to rub comforting circles on the back of her hand, and it soothed her slightly.

"What happened to Harry?" she asked. Callen's eyes hardened slightly, but he answered fairly normally.

"He's chained to a chair in our interrogation room," he said. "Sam caught him, and had a pretty good go at him too. Apparently he's in love with you," he explained.

"I should have killed him," she muttered. "I cant believe he bet me in a fight. No one beats me in fights."

"He was a marine," Callen explained. "Deployed three times to Iraq and Afghanistan. He had military training, that's why he was able to beat you. That and the fact your blood alcohol level would have barely allowed you to drive."

"What?' she asked, confused. "I only had one beer that night, I swear!"

"Bartender spiked your drink," he said, his eyes hardening slightly again. "They had a deal; 'Harry' would pay him to spike the drinks of any girl he pointed out, usually earlier, with extra alcohol. It slows your reactions drastically, however, you didn't finish your drink, so you didn't consume all of it. But you still got enough to slow you down quite a bit." his voice was angry, and this time it was Kensi's turn to rub his hand, trying to comfort him. She had no idea he would react so upset to the idea of her getting hurt.

"Hey, I'm okay now though," she said reassuringly. He smiled, and all the anger left his face.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. She though maybe he would kiss her, when Sam, Nate, Eric and Hettie burst into the room carrying various drinks.

"Kensi!" Sam exclaimed, seeing she was awake and rushing over.

"You're awake!" Eric said.

"And alive!" Nate added.

Hettie just simply smiled. "How are you feeling Ms Blye?" she asked with a smile.

"A bit funny, but all right," she said.

"Do the wounds hurt?" Sam asked.

"Only slightly at the moment," she told him. "I think the morphine is just wearing off. They'll probably hurt more soon."

"I can't believe we missed you waking up!" Eric said dejectedly. "You had to chose the time that we were all down at the hospital café to wake up!"

"You're lucky she woke up while you were at the hospital, let alone in the room. She could have woken at any time, but she managed to do it while everyone was here," Callen said. "Not enough for you Eric?"

Eric shut up.

At that moment, a nurse stepped in to check on her, and noticing that she was very much awake, rushed over to make sure she was okay. They all stood aside and let her fuss over Kensi, watching while quietly talking amongst themselves. Hettie questioned the nurse on when she could leave, and how long it would take for her wounds to heal, and what measures of precaution would have to be taken at work.

Kensi wasn't paying attention. She was thinking, and staring across the room at one person in particular, murmuring a soft conversation to Sam. Thinking about things she only knew half to answers to, about things she wasn't sure about, about things she knew had the potential to hurt much more than a knife in the side.

What would happen now?

… … …

Kensi was out of the hospital in two days, once Dr Grenfell had been satisfied she would be fine. She had a bandage around her arm and a large piece of gauze taped over the knife wound in her side, which caused her a little pain when she walked, but besides that she was fine. Hettie had ordered her to take the next week off to recover, and she had come into NCIS anyway. She hobbled around feeling like an old person when Callen or Sam would insist on helping her everywhere. It also hurt a bit to use her wounded arm, which everyone seemed to take as an excuse to try and do everything for her. She was sick of it before it even started.

"I'm _fine_," she insisted to Callen, who had offered to get her coffee when she went. "Despite the fact I have a couple of scratches, I can do things for myself. I hate all this babying."

Callen laughed without humour. "Kensi, those couple of scratches nearly killed you."

"But I'm fine now," she reminded him. "Ugh. I hate being female."

Callen raised one eyebrow at her.

"I just mean, if Sam or another guy got hurt, you wouldn't being fussing over them like this. It's just because I'm female. I hate it. I'm just as capable as you and Sam at anything, I just happen to look good in a dress as well."

Callen thought about that for a moment. There was no denying that what she said was true; he wouldn't baby Sam, or any other male this way.

"That's because any guy would have a great time watching everyone do everything for him." he said. "If this was Sam, he would be sitting on that couching, laughing while everyone got pissed at him because he was making them do things for him. Anyone else would take advantage of the situation, but you do the opposite."

"It would depend on the context of the injury and under what circumstances it was obtained.," she murmured, but she knew he was right. "However, that doesn't change the fact that I don't need your help."

"What if I want to help you?" Callen asked, picking her up and tossing her over his back so she sat with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms clutching to his shoulders. She remembered this from when she had been very young. Her father had put her on his back if she got tired while walking somewhere.

"Maybe I don't want your help!" she said breathlessly, a little shocked. She couldn't see it, but she could practically feel him grinning.

"Too bad," he said. She tried to free herself, but his arms kept tight holds around her legs. She kicked at the air, and he laughed.

"Put me down put me down put me down!" she screamed, but she laughed at the same time, as they entered the break room. Sam, Hettie, Eric and Nate stared.

"Hey guys," Callen greeted them conversationally as if he didn't have a large screaming human attached to his back. "I was just getting Kensi some coffee."

"Right," Nate said with raised eyebrows, appraising the two of them with an interested look on his face. Kensi glared at him. She knew he was noticing how close their embrace was, how he was pulling her in closer to him, how she leaned in and pressed her cheek into his short hair.

Callen got them both a cup of coffee, then left. Everyone in the break room continued staring after.

"They make a cute couple," Nate said.

"They're not really a couple yet," Sam reminded him.

"They are in everything but title," Hettie said. They turned to stare at her.

"You knew!" Sam asked, shocked. She gave him one of those looks that made him sure she knew everything.

"Of course I knew, from the very beginning," she said. "It was obvious."

Nate and Sam stared at her in shock and awe. Eric stared at them all in confusedness.

"What?" he asked, clueless as to what they were going on about. "G and Kensi? Cute? As in, what? What do you mean from the very beginning?"

They all just looked at him, laughed in unison, and left him standing there in a state of utter befuddlement. He could work it out on his own.

… … …

By this time Kensi was clinging to his back rather enjoying the experience. She felt like a child again. She hadn't felt that way in a long time …

She realised this was probably a good thing for him to. To feel this way. To be truly happy. With her.

She was jumping to conclusions. _You're just his friend,_ she told herself.

_That's a load of bullshit, and you know it,_ the voice said. She still hated that damn voice.

However, when he sat them down on a couch in an empty room, untangled himself from her, and turned around and kissed her, it was hard to doubt it.

… … …

**I quite liked this chapter, though it was mainly fluff. I enjoy that after all the serious serial killer stuff that's been going on (:**

**So, how about you? Did you like it/tolerate it/want to murder it? Tell me, you have no idea how big of a smile I get when I see a review, no matter what it says, and I haven't been smiling much recently, so … Please?**

**Xo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I went on holidays to the gold coast. It was fun (: . I should have updated ages ago. I'm sorry ): .**

**Last chapter … *sobs* I don't want it to end! **

**(last ever) Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles, and I have come to accept the fact that I most likely never will. Which is a shame, because I would have SO much more Callen/Kensi-ness in the shows, because there isn't really enough, and I think the writers are leaning more towards Kensi/Nate, which I don't like much.**

**(longest disclaimer ever)**

… … …

A little breathless from the kiss, she sat herself up, and was promptly pulled onto his lap. He kissed her neck. It reminded her of that undercover assignment that had started this whole thing, back a million years ago, in the club. She had been sitting on his lap just like this, while he kissed her neck just like that, and she had been trying to lip read the two men's conversation behind her … it seemed like so long ago. In reality, it was only around a month or two.

"Kensi?" he asked tentatively.

"Mm?" she replied, wondering why he sounded so un-Callen like.

"This has gone past just friends with benefits for me."

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. What?

"Me too," she murmured, getting off of his lap and sitting beside him.

"Really?"

She laughed. "You couldn't tell? Even Sam could, I was so pathetic at covering it up."

He laughed too. "I honestly didn't, or I would have told you I felt the same way quite a while ago."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She laughed to herself. This had to be the most awkward conversation in her entire life.

"So, what now?" he asked. She stopped laughing.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't want to screw this up. But I think we will. With our jobs, and just, our history with dating. Maybe, we should think this through properly. Maybe we should just … not be anything. For a while. Just, friends, no benefits, no nothing. Until we work things out."

She didn't want him to agree. She hoped he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Okay," he whispered. "That might be a good idea."

"Okay," she repeated, and got up and left. She truly believed this _was _the best idea. She just hated it anyway.

… … …

_Two Weeks Later_

Fuck this. This was the worst idea she'd ever had. Ever.

She missed him. A lot. Which was stupid, because she saw him every single fucking day at OSP. However, she was fairly sure that since they had decided _not_ to date, she hadn't had a conversation with him that lasted more than three sentences. And she hated it. Really, really, hated it.

Not only was it annoying her, but she knew that everyone else was getting sick of her bad mood that came with this weird not-broken-up-but-not-in-a-relationship thing that was going on between her and Callen. She had noticed his temper was also a lot shorter later than usual, and he was in a good mood about as often as she was. She knew that everyone was getting sick of the two of them biting everyone's heads off every other minute, and she felt awful about it, but she couldn't help it. She was just so damn _frustrated_.

The worst part was, she couldn't blame this on anyone else - it had been her idea, and it had clearly been an extremely idiotic one. And she had no idea what to do to make it better. Maybe she should just … nope. She had nothing.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?" she said, looking at him. He was reading a comic.

"I'm reading a comic …?" he said, looking confused. She glared at him.

"You're sitting at my desk. I need to get some paperwork done."

He raised his eyebrows, getting up. She felt really bad for snapping at him, but it was the only way to vent a little of her frustration. "Okay then …" he said, taking his comic book elsewhere, and accidentally bumping into Callen, who was walking into the bullpen.

"Hey, watch where your going!' Callen scowled. Eric backed off.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, walking off towards Nate's office, just as Nate and Sam walked out of it, clearly discussing something. Eric seemed to join into their discussion. Kensi looked at Callen quickly, then looked away seeing he was doing the same. She turned to the paperwork on her desk, and put her head in her hands. She could feel Sam Nate and Eric watching her, and Callen pretending not to watch her. She ran her hands down her face, wanting nothing more than to scream, and then just got up and walked off towards the bathroom.

One more day like this and someone was going to get hurt.

… … …

Sam, Nate and Nate walked out of Nate's office, just as Eric walked up to them.

"Something needs to be done," Eric said as he approached them. They didn't have to ask what he meant - they had heard the argument.

"Nate and I were just saying that," Sam said. "I know we've all been trying to mind our own business, but this is getting out of hand."

Simultaneously, they all looked over to the bullpen where Kensi and Callen were. Callen was looking at Kensi - when she glanced at him, they both looked away quickly. Callen went and sat at his desk, and it wasn't hard to tell that he was pretending to read to file in front of him while actually trying not to look at her. Kensi had her head in her hands, and then tugged at her hair, and ran her hands down her face. She tugged on her hair again, and then just got up, stalking off towards the bathrooms.

"I think we need to do something _now_," Nate said softly. "Before Kensi hurts someone."

"Are you serious?" Eric asked. They both turned towards him, asking for a psychiatric evaluation of the situation without actually asking.

"Well, it doesn't take someone like me to work out that they're both overly frustrated - before long, and considering it's been two weeks, I'd say soon, Kensi's going to need an outlet to get rid of that frustration. Callen seems to be holding up slightly better, but only because his temper is longer. Kensi is so impulsive - soon, she's going to have to get rid of some of that frustration one way or another. Because of her personality and her behaviour, I'd say that the possibility that she would use violence is not unlikely."

"Well then we'd better think of a plan - fast," Sam said. "Before Kensi kills someone."

They all turned and went back into Nate's office, to start devising a plan that could possibly save lives, and Kensi's career.

The director would probably not let her work out of a prison cell.

… … …

When Kensi returned from the bathroom, feeling not much better, Eric approached her.

"Hey Kensi, I think Sam wants to talk to you in the back room," he said. She frowned. The back room? She hadn't been in there since she had told Callen that it might be a good idea for them to not 'be anything' for a while.

"Why?" she asked.

"Not a clue," he said, and headed off. Confused, she walked out to the back room.

"Sam?" She asked when she got there. He was standing outside the door with Nate.

"Hey Kensi," he said.

"Eric said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"Well, kind of," Nate said, and Sam grabbed her, putting one hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling, and grabbing her hands behind her back. She was so surprised that Sam had just used a classic kidnapping move on her that before she could do anything, he had chucked her (fairly gently) into the room and Nate had slammed the door behind her.

"Sam!" She yelled, pulling at the locked door. "What the fucking hell are you doing!"

"Sorry Kensi," he apologised through the door. "It's for your own good." She could hear he and Nate walking away. "Get back here right now, what the hell, you're so fucking dead when I get out of here!" she yelled. She could feel her frustration from the past two weeks reaching a boiling point. She tried opening the door again, and threw a punch at the wall when that didn't work. Wordlessly, she growled and turned around, looking to try a window, and remembering that this room had none.

And that was when she saw the room was not empty.

"Hey," Callen said flatly. She rolled her eyes.

"It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"Why they would kidnap me and lock me in a room."

"Oh, yeah. Nate was very excited to be part of a real sort of kidnapping / snatching thing.

She rolled her eyes again. That sounded just like Nate.

"So what do they want us to do?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Talk, I guess."

She still wanted to punch something. "Yeah, you might've noticed I'm not really in a talking mood." He laughed. She glared. "What's so funny?"

"Understatement of the century," he told her. "You haven't done anything but snap at people for a fortnight."

If looks could kill, he would be so, so dead right now.

"Oh yeah?" she argued. He stood up from the couch. "Well you cant talk, you should have heard yourself the last two weeks! All you did was argue with people, force yourself to be civil to Hettie and the director, and avoid me!'

"Oh, _I've_ been avoiding _you_?" he said incredulously, walking closer to her. "Do you think I haven't noticed you looking at everything in the room _but_ me? And the whole time, you've just glared and looked like you want to punch something!"

"I do want to punch something!" she yelled, walking closer to him. "I've been so fucking frustrated these past few weeks! Just because your so bloody calm about everything, all the self-control bullshit you've got. God!"

He took a step towards her. They were so close they were almost touching now. "You think I haven't been frustrated? I'm just better at not making it obvious to the whole world than you are!"

He looked really hot when he was mad.

"I have not been 'making it obvious to the whole world', I'm just a bit less damn -"

His lips cut her off, attacking hers fiercely. She responded almost immediately, pushing them both back onto the couch and deepening the kiss. Their hands grasped at each others hair and clothes, still kissing passionately, letting out all of the frustration they had been accumulating into it, as he tugged her tank top over her head and she ripped his belt off. There was no time to think, no time to evaluate, no time to talk. Before long, he was lying on top of her, their clothes tossed around the room, their naked bodies pressing against each other as he bit down on the skin at the base of her neck, and she yelled out, and they poured all their anger and aggravation and passion into each other.

… … …

"Kensi?" he asked her softly.

"Mm?" she replied. They were lying on the couch together (with a few more clothes on now), and she was feeling more relaxed than she had in two weeks. She was enjoying her newfound feeling of peace a lot. She was in a very good mood. (the wild crazy sex might have had something to do with that as well).

"I don't want to not be anything."

"Neither do I. I don't even know why I suggested it. It was the worst idea I've had in my life, and it almost got someone killed."

"Really?" he asked. "Who?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It was a matter of time before I snapped. Lucky we found more creative ways to relive frustration," she said with a grin. He laughed.

"It wasn't a stupid idea," he told her. "You made a good point, about our jobs, and how there are plenty of valid reasons not to jump into a relationship."

"So …?"

"So were going out for drinks tonight," he said, stroking her hair, his other hand behind his head. "Just us. And we're going to be very careful to keep this outside our jobs, and we'll talk about it more tonight. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said, kissing his chest. "It sounds wonderful."

They lay there for a few more moments in a comfortable silence, not feeling the need to talk, until the door opened, and an extremely small figure entered holding a lot of keys on a keyring. Neither of the even tried to hide what they had just been doing - Callen wasn't wearing a shirt, and she only had her underwear and her jeans on. There was no point bothering to try and pretend anything. Hettie knew everything.

"Well, though I'm glad to see that two of you have _finally_ figured things out, I do believe that you both have work to do."

Callen grinned at Hettie. "Will do," he said, and the tiny woman left the room with a slight smile on her face. Kensi sat up and began looking for her tank top, as Callen shrugged his t-shirt back over his head.

"Kenz?" he said when she was properly dressed. She looked over at him.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

She grinned, and he smiled too. She pressed her lips up against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she told him, and he grinned and kissed her quickly but passionately. They both walked out of the room together, Kensi smoothing her hair down slightly, and they went to the bullpen.

"So?" Eric asked. Nate looked at them expectantly, and Sam was observing from just outside the bullpen, where he was leaned against the wall.

She walked up to Sam and punched him in the gut. He winced.

"Never, ever kidnap me again," she said. Eric and Nate were still looking at them. She just raised her eyebrows at them, grinned at Callen who was sitting at his desk, and headed off towards her paperwork, leaving some very confused people behind her.

Life was good.

… … …

**I am actually sad for this to end. I have really, really enjoyed writing this story, though I may have been really slow to update at times. It's been so much fun!**

**I was thinking of doing more to this, but I don't think I'm going to. I'm thinking of doing their first date as a oneshot, but not for a while. At the moment, I'm working on another oneshot that should be up fairly soon.**

**Thankyou so, so much to all my reviewers. You seriously make my day, and you are all so amazing, and the feedback you give is so good. You're all awesome.**

**So, for the final chapter, leave just one last review? Tell me your thoughts on this chapter (I wrote 90% of it at 2 AM), and on the story as a whole.**

**Please?**

**One last time?**

**Xo.**


End file.
